


风暴

by rtpz33



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtpz33/pseuds/rtpz33





	风暴

船暂时停止航行，在一望无际的海面上一动不动，赤道的烈日几乎要把甲板上的木板烤到干裂。

几名皮肤黝黑的船员正把什么东西从船舱里搬出来，一趟又一趟，接连不断地搬了近半小时。戴着水手帽的船长站在甲板上仔细清点，然后一声令下，船员们便把东西抛向海底。

那是尸体，从轮船负三层抬上来的，难民的尸体。

乘客们对此习以为常，冷眼看向窗外，仿佛入目除了那片海便什么也没有。

而此时负一层的贵宾们在抓紧时间享受着这次旅程的最后一次酒会。

甲板以下不过二十米的三层船舱，分隔的是三个完全不同的世界。

-

黄仁俊问负一的酒保买了一盘面包、几盘牛肉和两瓶威士忌，这显然不是一个人的食物分量。

就在两天前，黄仁俊在负三捡到了一头受伤的狼，他带回了舱室，谨慎地藏着。

负二，最后一间四人舱室，原本因未满员只躺了黄仁俊一个人，现在却躺了两个。那位新来者上身赤裸地躺在黄仁俊对面的床铺，手臂、后背和腰侧都绑着新的绷带，一头金发凌乱地散在枕头上。

“开门，我们的晚饭到了。”

黄仁俊把盘子堆放在小桌板上，用毛巾擦了擦手便拿起一片面包。

“你的伤现在已经没有任何感染症状了，明天再帮你换一次药，帮助愈合。”黄仁俊边吃边说。“酒不能多喝。”

“知道了。”金发男人利用床边的金属架撬开了酒瓶的瓶盖，囫囵灌了一口后，坐在黄仁俊对面，也慢条斯理地啃起了面包。

-

三声长长的鸣笛响起，船又开始行驶。这个庞然大物已经运作了12天，还有3天才能在东南亚靠岸，结束这段漫长的航程。

厚重的云遮盖了嚣张的太阳，晴转多云。

-

几口酒下肚，两人都有点微醺。一个酒嗝打完，黄仁俊不知从哪里获得了勇气。

他坐到对床，“JM？我可以这样称呼你吗？你昏迷的时候，我看了你的吊牌。”

“罗渽民。”那人转过头直视黄仁俊，“叫我罗渽民吧”

“我叫黄仁俊，仁爱的仁，俊美的俊。握个手吧，朋友。”

果然，人如其名。罗渽民想着，回握住黄仁俊的手。

“你也是亚洲人吧？我对和我一样黑眼睛黄皮肤的亚洲同胞有着天然的好感。况且……”黄仁俊又打了一个嗝。

“况且什么？”

“况且，我好像在中东见过你，在那个交战区。”黄仁俊微微笑着，“不然你以为我为什么平白无故从负三那种地方捡一个活人上来。”

罗渽民好像这才想起来，他见过眼前这个人。

他们俩曾合力将一名中弹的平民抬进医疗帐篷。

“如果我没猜错的话，你是雇佣兵吧？”黄仁俊咬着食指的指甲，这是他思考或紧张时的小习惯。“虽然那时我以为你是个政府军。”

罗渽民的视线被黄仁俊的动作所吸引，不由自主地盯着他的嘴唇和从唇缝中漏出来的贝齿。接着不知怎的回想起身着迷彩服的黄仁俊，腰很细，腿也很细。

“你猜对了，我没有立场，钱才是我唯一的立场。”罗渽民又喝了一口酒。“我来自韩国。”

黄仁俊突然凑近了瞧罗渽民的脸。“韩国人啊，怪不得皮肤这么好。”

他的呼吸轻拂过罗渽民的脸，带着酒精的甜和热。

“你这么好看，我可以亲你吗？”黄仁俊问道。

他好像真的喝醉了。

-

海上的天气瞬息万变，天暗了下来，轰鸣的雷声响彻云霄，海浪汹涌地拍打船板，船被浪打得晃动。

一场风暴，即将来临。

-

罗渽民捏住黄仁俊的下巴，吻了下去。不是黄仁俊以为的“亲一下”，而是法式热吻。罗渽民的舌尖长驱直入，扫荡着黄仁俊的唇舌。他尝到了黄仁俊嘴里和他一样的威士忌的香甜，令他沉醉其中。小腹燃起熊熊烈火，吞没罗渽民仅存的理性。

“做吗？和我。”他向黄仁俊发出暧昧的邀请。

黄仁俊点点头。“没套，不许弄在里面。”

成年男性的爱欲就是这么一拍即合，赤裸直接。

大雨倾盆般洒下，敲打在船壁，和翻滚的海浪一起，为邮轮奏响弦乐。

-

唇与唇胶着似猫薄荷与猫，与生俱来的吸引焕醒了名为“本能”的毒。

黄仁俊因空气抽离而喉头干涸，尽管有罗渽民渡来的津液也于事无补。以喉为导火索，整个身躯一触即燃。罗渽民半裸的上身被空调吹得干爽清凉，黄仁俊触碰到便舍不得放开，贪恋地将自己的胸腹也贴上前去，恨不得融化在这柔情蜜意里。

罗渽民边推搡黄仁俊挪进床铺，边啃舐他线条精致的脖颈和锁骨，一手撩起他衣衫下摆卷至胸口，一手解开自己的皮带扣。

“抬手抬屁股。”看着听话照做的黄仁俊，罗渽民忽然想到了玩弄芭比娃娃的孩子。他不是个孩子，但是他手下的娃娃远比那些僵硬的塑胶生动诱人。

黄仁俊白皙光裸的身体被酒精和欲望醺得潮红，罗渽民好整以暇地欣赏这神赐予他的礼物，无比希望此刻自己能化身米开朗基罗。名为《黄仁俊》的雕像说不定会比《大卫》更饱负盛名。可是他又很快把这荒谬的想法抛之脑后，因为他发现他并不想别人也拥有欣赏这幅美丽躯体的权利。

罗渽民仍穿着内裤，纯黑色布料下面包裹着的器官高高扬起，蓄势待发。但是不着急，他想玩久一点。

他覆在平躺着的黄仁俊身上，有力的手臂撑起上身和黄仁俊拉开些距离，性器却隔着一层薄薄的棉料紧紧贴着黄仁俊相同的部位。他恶劣地上下地蹭，蹭得黄仁俊愈发肿胀，头部泛红，分泌出淫液。

爱欲情潮如蚂蚁钻心刺骨，黄仁俊万分难耐，只想转移全部集中在下体的注意力。他双手勾住罗渽民的后颈往下摁，然后如愿以偿地吻到了那柔软炙热的唇。但是他不满足于这种若有似无的亲密接触，随即双手下滑，替罗渽民剥掉那碍事的内裤。

“看见我床上的药箱了吗？里面还有一罐马油。”黄仁俊轻声在罗渽民耳边说。

拧开铝罐，罗渽民毫不客气地挖了小半罐马油在掌心搓化后，示意黄仁俊换成跪趴的姿势。

修长的指节沾满了滑腻的油脂，探向黄仁俊体内，指尖所到之处紧致又炙热。在看似粗陋的男性躯壳内埋藏禁果，造物主的智慧令人叹服。

罗渽民一手仔细扩张，另一手抚在黄仁俊乳首慢捻。黄仁俊前端被刺激得滴出许多粘液，如窗外的雨，星星点点地打湿了罗渽民的床褥。不知不觉，身后已入三指。

黄仁俊半张脸都埋进枕头，呼吸间闻到的尽是罗渽民的味道。“你，进，进来吧。”

硕大的头部一寸一寸地挤进穴口，似是烙铁灼烧着黄仁俊。他努力使自己放松，奈何他太紧，而对方尺寸太大。

罗渽民退出来，又挖了些马油抹在自己下身。几次尝试下来，罗渽民已经能插入大半了。他便不再顾忌，放任自己动作起来。越来越快，越来越用力。

船外的雨下大了，但是这间狭窄的舱室里，入耳的只有喘息声，噗嗤的水声，以及胯骨与臀瓣的撞击声。两具严丝合缝的身体，演奏出了与外面的世界截然不同的刚柔并济的动人乐章。

跪坐着的罗渽民在低矮的床铺有些难以施展动作，而且他实在想亲眼目睹黄仁俊完全动情的神态。他说：“宝贝，转过来，我们面对面。”

他抽出茎身，发出“啵”的一声。他盯着穴口的涓涓细流，眼眶猩红，想要狠些，再狠些。但当黄仁俊翻过身体，那张明显有几道泪痕的小脸映入他的瞳孔时，他又心软了。

罗渽民重新覆在黄仁俊身上，这次进入得更顺畅了。他双手撑在黄仁俊身侧，低头一口衔住黄仁俊因他的深入而仰起的脖颈。嘴里绵柔细腻的触感，让他想起了母亲做的奶白色年糕。

风暴愈发地大了，连船身也被巨浪拍打得摇晃起来。一时间，窗内窗外均是电闪雷鸣。

坏心眼的人，却懂得如何利用这天造地设的好时机做些坏事。

罗渽民随着晃动的节奏，动作也变得凶猛。黄仁俊是一叶海浪和清潮的夹击下的扁舟，被撞得支离破碎，只能缴械投降。

罗渽民温暖的手掌安抚着黄仁俊不应期中打着颤的腰，埋在黄仁俊体内的勃物却蠢蠢欲动。

又换了个姿势。黄仁俊侧躺着，罗渽民握住他的腿弯抬起来，从后面进入。这个姿势方便罗渽民能随时含吻黄仁俊的耳后，他的舌也模仿着身下的动作，亵玩口中薄软的耳骨。他无师自通地变换各种角度戳弄黄仁俊体内凸起的敏感点，黄仁俊的呻吟都被戳成了哭喊。

“太快了……嗯……受不了了……”黄仁俊哭咽着，眼泪顺着脸流到耳边。

微咸微涩的泪水尝到嘴里，让罗渽民想起了他喜爱的浓缩咖啡，于是他更卖力地吮吸黄仁俊通红的耳朵。以至于后来罗渽民泄出来时，黄仁俊的穴口和耳垂都有些发麻。

滚烫的精液浇灌满黄仁俊的肠壁和穴口，烫得他缩着身子痉挛。

到头来还是内射了。

讨厌。

-

黄仁俊睡着之前，他听见窗外只剩淅淅沥沥的细雨。

-

罗渽民做梦了。

梦里的他在哭，在泪流满面地抱着一个女孩，地上还躺着一个女人，她们浑身是血，没有鼻息，也没有心跳。她们的后脑都有一个狰狞的弹孔，血肉模糊。

他一遍又一遍地抹去女孩头上的血迹，一遍又一遍地哭喊妹妹和母亲。

就在几分钟前，一场小规模枪战毫无预料地打了起来，妹妹和母亲来不及逃跑，而他躲在烂尾楼里，束手无策地亲眼目睹了她们的死亡。那是他人生中最恐怖的时刻，也是交战区最稀松平常的时刻。

他恨透了这片狼藉的土地。

高大的穿着迷彩服的男人蹲在他身前，抱起了女人。“你不要为她们流泪，她们死是因为她们软弱无能。快起来，把她们埋了。别再哭哭啼啼的，给我丢脸。”

“爸爸，战争什么时候能结束？我们什么时候能回家？”罗渽民抽泣着问道。

“等到我们迎来胜利的时候。”

他想继续问什么时候才能胜利，但是他不敢，因为他看见了男人手里的枪和挂在皮带上的滴着血的匕首。

罗渽民自记事起就生活在交战区，早已对武器的强大和人类的脆弱耳濡目染。他不知道什么是和平，因为他从未见过战火之外的光。

十八岁生日那天，在父亲的注视下，他第一次开枪杀死了所谓的敌人。那个人中弹的部位和倒下的姿势都与妹妹相差无几。他知道，从此他便沦为同他父亲一样的喋血的罗刹。

之后他时常会在深夜里听见妹妹清甜的笑声，然后下一秒母亲悲痛欲绝的神情浮现脑海。她们想把他从这座人间炼狱里拯救出去，却只能眼睁睁地在另一个世界看他沉沦。

所以当他看见那个和妹妹身形相仿的女孩即将遇难时，他似乎受到了某种旨意，奋不顾身地把女孩救了下来。尽管他知道他的后背会被满地的瓦砾和玻璃划破。

第二天，他被逐出了组织，父亲痛骂他竟然还存有“可笑的怜悯”，不配为组织效力。

然后，他醒了。

-

“做噩梦了吗？”黄仁俊拂去罗渽民额上渗出的冷汗，看着他没有焦距的眼眸。

缓和片刻，罗渽民回过神，侧身搂住黄仁俊。“嗯。”

“那我给你唱首摇篮曲吧，用韩语。”黄仁俊回抱住罗渽民。“我们那儿叫朝鲜语。没跟你说过吧，我是中国朝鲜族人哦。咱俩可真有缘分。”

可是，好遗憾，我不怎么会说韩语。罗渽民沉默地想。

黄仁俊柔声唱了起来。确实是一首摇篮曲，在几个短暂停战的安静夜晚，罗渽民听母亲唱过，很轻柔，很温馨，是他记忆里为数不多的美好情节。可现在黄仁俊为他又创造了一个好的记忆，如梦一般。

他用目光细细描绘黄仁俊的眉眼轮廓，眼底是尽是深情。

因为只有他知道，今晚才不是什么心血来潮的一夜情，而是他肖想已久又不敢期望的成功预谋。

-

船还在不知疲倦地行驶着，距离目的地越来越近。

他们又做了几次，身体默契得犹如月老牵了红线的天生眷侣。

进得最深的一次是坐怀。

黄仁俊背靠着坐在罗渽民身前，整个人蜷在罗渽民怀里，头后仰地支棱在罗渽民的肩膀，双腿大敞着，全身的重量都压在了结合之处，粗长的性器毫不留情地破开黄仁俊的身体。雨后的春笋精神抖擞地向上攒动，顶得松软湿润的土壤泥泞不堪。

“太，太深了……”黄仁俊急急喘息，“坏了，要被捅坏了。”

穴口和肠肉早已在操弄下变得烂熟，现在连五脏六腑都快要移位。

“不会的，仁俊。”罗渽民啃咬着黄仁俊的肩窝，嘬出一片绯红。“我怎么舍得弄坏你。”

嘴上这么说着，可手指还拉扯黄仁俊肿痛发硬的乳尖。

“疼，好疼……不要玩了……”黄仁俊想拨开那胡作非为的手，却被反扣住十指交握。

“亲亲我，仁俊。亲亲我。”罗渽民的性器磨蹭着仁俊的敏感点，身下的动作是与温柔的口吻截然相反的凶猛。

黄仁俊在剧烈的上上下下间只能胡乱吻在罗渽民唇角，趁他难以自抑地张嘴呼吸时，对方的舌头强硬地闯了进去，又是一通深吻。

但是这次没有内射。

罗渽民拔出来转身将黄仁俊压在身下后，尽数射在了那平坦雪白的胸口，然后看着被自己的精液濡湿的小巧乳尖，心头竟涌上一股难以言喻的成就感。

他觉得此时此刻的自己邪恶得像个要捆绑着塞勒涅一起坠入地狱的堕天使，而黄仁俊就是他的月光。

-

“预计六小时后到达本次旅程的终点，请各位旅客提前做好准备。”

风暴已退去多时，朝阳透过窗照亮船舱。船上广播喊醒了睡梦中的旅人。

负一层的贵族豪绅们在狂欢过后筋疲力竭地倒在宴会厅，不复往常正经清高，反而显露出真实的人性。负三层的幸存者们终于不用在逼仄阴暗的舱底提心吊胆，可偷渡者和难民依旧是他们甩不掉的烙印。负二的普通旅客们无暇操心天上地下的人和事，因为能活在人世的中间已经很是艰难。

黄仁俊嘟囔两声，又窝回罗渽民怀里，寻了个舒适的位置继续熟睡。罗渽民睁着清明的眼，有一下没一下地亲吻黄仁俊的鬓角。

其实在交战区的时候，他就注意到了黄仁俊。

那是一个不算大也不算小的部队，他们戴着父亲最讨厌的天蓝色的帽子，帽子上印着显眼的“UN”字样。他们驻扎在离交战区十几公里远的地方，配备着武器，也配备着比武器更多的医疗器械。每天都会有在交战区内误伤的平民被抬进他们的营地救治，这在父亲眼里是徒劳无功的善意。可他记得小时候母亲说，那些人是真正的天使。

黄仁俊是那个部队最像天使的天使。他白皙瘦弱，他也勇敢坚毅。罗渽民曾在望远镜里窥见黄仁俊摘下消毒口罩的侧脸，无暇而不可亵渎，如同月光。

离开组织时，他曾想过加入那个天蓝色的队伍。可是他是耻辱的杀人武器，不会有人收留他的，哪怕是做个伙夫。

所以，他打算回母亲的故乡看看。怎料买船票的那天竟偶遇了同样前去购票的黄仁俊。他知道，这里每月只有一班轮船开往亚洲。或许，命运真的肯垂青他一次吧。可是他又想：我背负无数血和罪，又怎配与月比肩？

如今，命运确确实实让黄仁俊躺在了他的身旁，就在几个小时前，黄仁俊还贴着他的脸颊对他说：“你不要怕，在阎罗抓你下地狱之前，我会先把你带到天堂。”

这不是遥不可及的幻想，这是他这辈子亲耳听到过的最动听的话。

-

巨大的邮轮缓缓靠岸，人们井然有序地走出船舱，双脚踏上地面的瞬间感受到久违的稳定。码头不远处就是海关大楼。

罗渽民衣物下面包裹着黄仁俊帮他新换的纱布和绷带，背着双肩包跟在推着两个行李箱的黄仁俊后面。他握了握拳，做好了决定。

“黄仁俊，我想跟你去中国，你会要我吗？”罗渽民站在原地，望着前方瘦削的背影。

“当然。”

黄仁俊转过身，海风拂起他的刘海和衣摆，他立在正午的阳光下，笑得灿烂。

END


End file.
